


The taste of sin

by Ragr3f20



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cannibalism, Corruption, F/F, F/M, Manipulation, Murder, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragr3f20/pseuds/Ragr3f20
Summary: Even the kindest and purest person can be corrupted and taken to the lowest point of doing anything, even killing, to get what he wants and in many cases the only thing needed is a little impulse from someone else.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Kudos: 11





	The taste of sin

**Author's Note:**

> In the following story several parts will be told from the POV of Charlie and Alastor and it will be indicated when they start and end, enjoy.

(Charlie)

I still can't believe everything that happened, I fought on live television, I made a fool of myself in front of all hell, I accepted the help of one of the most powerful demons in history and everything in less than 24 hours.

I know that for many the idea of redemption is ridiculous and impossible, but Do they have to mock me? What's wrong with wanting to help people go to a much better place than here?

I don't like that the idea of Alastor's entertainment is to see those who seek redemption fail, technically he is laughing in my face about my idea of the hotel, but as much as it bothers me I must admit that without his help my project will not be able to come far away and all this is making my head hurt, I need something to drink.

(Normal)

Charlie was in her hotel room located on the top floor of the building, her father let her live there on the condition that the room was worthy of someone of royalty and Charlie had to accept, that's why her room was made of fine silks, highly detailed statues, the highest quality furniture and gold trim.

On that same floor there were other rooms that were reserved for future hotel employees who would most likely be occupied by Husk and Niffty, all the rooms were luxurious because Charlie felt that if she lived with many comforts, others also deserved that right, which displeased her father.

In front of her room was Vaggie's, Charlie would have loved for them to sleep in the same room, but her girlfriend didn't feel ready to take that step yet.

Charlie left her room still wearing her normal clothes and went silently to the elevator so as not to make noise, after all it was already 1:00 am and Vaggie was surely asleep, while waiting for the elevator her head was still filling with ideas.

(Charlie)

How the hell am I going to explain to dad that the demon that has caused him the most problems and that killed many of his allies is going to help me with the hotel, I am sure that the moment he finds out he will force me to close the place, maybe if I talk to mom first she will help me convince him, it is also not like I have made a deal with him so if dad tells me not to accept his help there will be no problem, but in that case I will not receive help from anyone and everything will go downhill.

*ring*

Vaggie was right these elevators are pretty fast, let's go to the ground floor, now that I think about it, how does Mr. Alastor plan to help me with the hotel? Is it going to help me financially or get me publicity off TV?

It may be that, after all he can control all the radio stations to his liking, but that brings me to another question How long does he plan to help me with the hotel? What if he ends up bored too quickly and leave us overnight? my head is killing me.

(Normal)

All the doubts that were coming to Charlie made her pain worse, she was clutching her head with both hands to try to calm it down a bit, but it was no use, when the elevator reached the ground floor, she felt a little relaxed.

Charlie was going to the kitchen and to get there she had to first go through the lobby that is where the elevators were, as she passed, she saw that Husk was asleep in the new bar surrounded by many empty alcohol bottles which meant he was drinking until fall asleep.

Charlie was a bit of a laugh seeing Husk like this, but it also made her feel sorry knowing how much he depended on alcohol in his life, it was obvious that nothing could wake him up but even so she tried not to make a lot of noise, once it was a considerable distance she came back to normal speed.

When Charlie came to the kitchen, she saw that the lights were on " _How strange, I would swear we had turned off the lights_ " Charlie did not give much importance and entered the kitchen as if nothing only to discover that Alastor was there, wearing his red suit and with his characteristic smile that never left his face.

"Mr. Alastor? What are you doing here?" Of all the people she imagined meeting in the kitchen at that time of night, Alastor was one of the last to come to her mind "I'm making some coffee dear. Would you like me to pour you a cup?" That was not the answer Charlie was expecting but there was no denying a cup of coffee “Sure”

Charlie approached one of the kitchen tables and sat down to wait for the coffee to be ready, while Alastor leaned against one of the walls “Excuse the rudeness but you did not answer my question completely. What are you doing at this time at the hotel?" Alastor couldn't help but laugh a little at Charlie's question "Ha well it's quite obvious, since from a few hours ago we are partners I thought it would be logical for me to live here"

(Charlie)

Wait a minute. Did I listen well? Does he plan to live here? "Mr. Alastor, are you serious?" I'm a little scared that my question will make him mad, but I must be sure of what I heard "Of course I'm serious my dear, you won't expect me to help you run this hotel without supervising you, after all I'm going to invest a lot in this project of yours”

I can't believe it, the radio demon plans to sleep under the same roof as me, this is wrong in many ways, Vaggie was already opposed to the idea of him helping me but living all together would not accept it in any way "Is it necessary for you to sleep here? I could just notify you if something important were to come up, plus I'm sure it would be a bit awkward for you to live with people you hardly know”

"Please darling you don't have to worry about that, during the day I will avoid having contact with everyone except you and at night I will be in my room expecting nobody to disturb me" basically he just told me that nothing will prevent him from moving, I will have to convince Vaggie that at least it's not a bad idea to move into one of the rooms.

"By the way, my dear, can I ask what are you doing here at this time? Being a good girl I assumed that you were already asleep" I hope he doesn't bother me much with that good girl thing "I couldn't sleep because of everything that happened and I came for something to drink since my head is killing me" I turned to see Mr. Alastor and I could swear that by a second his smile was giving away that he was planning something evil.

(Normal)

"That is perfect my dear, it happens that the coffee I am preparing is the perfect remedy for your pain and will help you sleep" Charlie had a confused face, it was difficult for her to believe that a coffee would help her sleep when they are supposed to have the opposite effect "How is that supposed to help me?" Charlie asked hoping for a logical answer.

"It is quite simple" while Alastor was speaking he was serving the cups with the coffee that was already ready "You see when I was alive my mother invented some ingredients that when you put them in the coffee they have certain effects that help you with the problems you have" Alastor finished serving the two cups and took them to the table where Charlie was sitting and hi sat on the opposite side.

"For example, she created a herb capable of tripling the effects of caffeine for when someone needs to be awake for long periods of time, a seed capable of relaxing the heart rate to the point of appearing to be dead, and my favorite a syrup capable of relax the body and end many types of pain that you have in a matter of minutes plus the effect that it helps you sleep when you are having a hard time and it also gives it an exquisite flavor”

When he finished saying that, Alastor took a small bottle from the inside bag of his suit, it had a cork as a lid and inside the bottle was a yellow liquid "Is that the syrup?" Charlie was curious to know if that was the magic liquid that Alastor was talking about “Indeed, it took my mother months to perfect it and it was one of her greatest achievements, and as you can suppose it is made with a secret recipe that only I know and the answer is no, I won't tell you how to do it even if you begged me on your knees”

Charlie put on a pouty face and didn't know if it was because Alastor knew she was going to ask him that or because he refused to give her the recipe “Maybe in the future when we get to know each other better I'll tell you part of the recipe but until then it will stay with me" Alastor put the bottle away, took some of his coffee and his smile immediately widened" No matter how many times I try it, I never tire of its taste"

The sight of Alastor's face as he drank from his cup inspired Charlie to try the coffee to see what it was about, she brought the cup closer to her face and could smell a rather pleasant smell to taste, she gave it a small puff and continued to give it a small sip, in a matter of milliseconds Charlie's eyes widened, the taste that was going through her mouth was indescribable.

She had already had hundreds of different coffees throughout her life but for some reason that cup tasted better than everything, it had the perfect amount of sweetness, a little acid touch that made the other flavors stand out and despite being somewhat hot that made all of the above intensified, Charlie was totally paralyzed by what she had just tried and wondered how she could have lived so long without having tried something as exquisite as that.

After a few seconds she continued drinking her coffee but this time with more confidence and her sips were bigger stopping between them to better savor that delicacy, Alastor could not help but laugh a little at the scene that was in front of him "I can assume that you like it"

Charlie came out of his trance and could not help blushing from what she had just done "Sorry for what I did but this is the best coffee I have ever tasted" she was going to continue drinking from her cup but without realizing it she had already finished it.

"I'm glad to hear that my coffee was up to the standards of someone of the royalty" Alastor still had his cup almost full and took a little sip to continue talking "And by the way, you should feel lucky my dear, apart from my mother and me, you are the only one who has been lucky enough to try it ”

Charlie was very happy with what she had heard, that meant that she was the first person in hell to try that delicacy "I don't know what to say, Mr. Alastor. I am so glad that you let me try it" she couldn't help but take a quick look at the coffee pot hoping there would be enough for another cup, but it was empty which made her a little disappointed.

"Please dear, the formalities were long ago, you don't need to call me Mr. just calling me by my name is more than enough and if you like, I wouldn't mind pouring you a cup every day" Charlie couldn't help but be excited to hear that , she stood up and tapped the table with his hands "Really?!"

Charlie had a grin from ear to ear and it took her a few seconds to realize what she had done, Alastor had a raised eyebrow and a mocking smile at Charlie's reaction, her face turned quite red from embarrassment, slowly she sat back in her chair and was completely silent.

"I’m serious dear, every night I make myself a cup of coffee so it's not a hassle making one more, consider it a benefit from me living here" the excitement of the coffee made Charlie forget the news that Alastor now would live there and before saying anything she noticed that her head no longer hurt "The pain... disappeared completely"

"I told you that the coffee with the syrup would help you with that, don't forget that the flavor is not the only benefit" Alastor took one last sip of his coffee and left the cup on the table "I would like to continue with this conversation but I think it's time for you to rest my dear, a few days of hard work await us if we want this hotel to stay afloat ”

For some reason the moment Alastor said that Charlie began to feel very sleepy "You're right, it's time for me to go to sleep" Charlie stood up and stretched out her arms "I admit I'll be looking forward to those cups of coffee" Charlie was going to take the cups to the sink but Alastor stopped her.

"Please dear, I'll take care of it, you go rest" Charlie was going to claim that it was not necessary for him to wash the cups but somehow, she knew it would be useless, so she decided to listen to him "Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, good night Mr. Al… I mean, good night Alastor” Charlie just went to the door and whens he came out of the kitchen Alastor waited a few seconds and started laughing at everything that had happened.

"Hahahaha I can't believe what just happened" Alastor was trying to contain his laughter but it was quite difficult for him, as if he had seen the best comedy in all of history "I must admit that I didn't expect that reaction at all, remind me to reward you for having warned me that she was coming” it seemed that Alastor was talking to the wall but it was not.

His shadow emerged on that wall and in response he raised both thumbs accompanied by a huge smile, Alastor took out the small bottle and looked at it with great pride "I never imagined that this would end up being useful" his smile that was of happiness completely changed one of malice teaching that he showed his sharp teeth and his voice was filled with static.

"I look forward to see the results that this will have on her" at that moment an unexpected plan was launched and with it, the fate of Charlotte Magne had been sealed.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the first chapter of a new story, for a long time I had wanted to write something about Hazbin Hotel and finally inspiration came to me, I hope you enjoyed it and we will be reading later.  
> Richie3f out.


End file.
